Hidden Emotions
by SasukeMOS
Summary: Naruto comes back after fighting Zabuza to be greeted by Hinata after his long journey home. How will Hinata tell Naruto how she feels? Pairing: NaruHina. Rated PG13 just in case. Ch. 2 up!
1. Hidden Emotions

A fic dedicated to those Naru/Hina fans out there. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and therefore none of the characters in it T.T

_Authors note:_ Due to Astly-Hinata-chan's request to make another fic, I have done so in hopes that my fans will see it as another successful fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hidden Emotions

"Yeah! I can't believe we beat that guy!" Naruto was jumping up and down with excitement as team 7 returned from escorting Ezuna to the country of mist. "Hey! Sakura-chan, did you see how I did against Zabuza and Haku? Naruto had complete joy in his eyes as he stared at Sakura with a big smile on his face.

Sakura returned Naruto's excitement with disgust as she nearly pushed him over. "Get away from me Naruto, you hardly did anything, it was all Sasuke." Sakura looked at Sasuke as she blushed profusely. "Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked away from Sakura's general direction. "Leave me alone" Rejected again, Sakura's everlasting bad luck with Sasuke would never end. Sakura hung her head in depression because her constant attempt to win Sasuke had failed again.

Naruto saw this as another opportunity to ask Sakura out. "Hey! Hey! Sakura-chan, want to go out for ramen when we get back"

Sakura's fist connected with Naruto's face as he flew at least ten feet from his current location. Sakura frowned furiously as her fist shook with rage. "Naruto... how many times do I have to tell you? Never in this lifetime!"

"Sakura-chan..." Tears ran down Naruto face. "That hurt." Naruto said as he wiped his tears with the sleeves of his jacket. Naruto stood up and looked around, realising they were already at the gates of Konoha. "Yeah! We're home! Ramen! Ramen! Let's all go eat!"

Sakura let out a low growl as she glared at Naruto. "Naruto, can't you keep quiet for one minute?"

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement. He was jumping up and down, and yelling at the top of his lungs. It had been a good while since he had last had ramen, since they were so busy training and fighting. "But it's been so long since I've had ramen! Come on! Let's go-" Naruto stopped jumping and stared past the vast gates of Konoha. There was a girl standing in the entrance that caught Naruto's eye. The Hyuuga girl known as Hinata.

Hinata stood there giggling at Naruto's energetic performance. She had gone to greet Naruto after his long mission away from home. Hinata began to feel a little shy now that Naruto had finally noticed her. She began to back away into the shadows of a nearby tree, keeping her eyes locked on the kyuubi kid.

Naruto ran over to Hinata with one arm in the air. "Hey, Hinata. It's good to see you." Naruto slowed to a stop as he approached Hinata under the shady veil of the towering tree. "Hey, Hinata, you'll never guess what. I beat an S-rank criminal Ninja!"

Hinata turned red as she listened to Naruto's words. _It's good to see you Hinata… _The words echoed in Hinata's mind as she smiled at the seemingly outrageous story. She secretly waited days for Naruto's return, and couldn't believe he was finally back. She was happy to hear anything he had to tell her. Hinata blushed as she tried to keep her conversation with Naruto going. "Wow Naruto, you must be really strong to beat someone like that."

Naruto thrust his fist up in the air and brought his arm down in a right angle and grinned. "Yeah, well, it wasn't easy. I actually needed the help of that jerk Sasuke to beat him, so I can't take all the credit. But after all that, it's good to be home."

Hinata blushed even more, causing her to look away from Naruto because she didn't want him to see her as the lovesick puppy she really was. "I'm glad you made it back safely Naruto-kun. Now that you're back, do you want to go for some ramen?"

Naruto's face lit up instantly. "Really?! O.K.! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged Hinata out of the shady protection of the tree into the blazing sunlight. The warm sun combined with the touch from Naruto's hand made Hinata's skin tingle. Hinata's face became even redder from the overflowing emotions welling up inside her. Her hair waved in the wind as she enjoyed the breeze that was caused in Naruto's haste. Hinata didn't really care about going to ramen, she just enjoyed Naruto's presence and his touch, but all good things come to an end and where they eventually got to Ichiraku, Hinata had to let go of Naruto. Naruto was excited to finally be back and eating ramen. "Hey! Give us two big steaming bowls of ramen!" Naruto sat down in his usual spot and was squirming endlessly in his chair, growing impatient from the wait for his ramen.

Hinata watched Naruto carefully so he wouldn't notice her staring. She kept her fingers interlocked between her legs as she looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. _I'm so happy you're back Naruto. You're smile was all it ever took to make my day complete._ Hinata sat there thinking about Naruto when her thoughts were interrupted by the owner's warm greeting. "Here's your ramen little miss."

Hinata once again became aware of the world around her. "Th-thank you." She bowed slightly and then picked up her hashi.

The owner laughed. "There's no need to be so polite. This isn't a temple and I'm no hokage. Just enjoy your meal." The owner smiled and leaned over the counter towards Hinata. "Good luck with your friend. He's real thick in the head." He winked at Hinata who could hardly help but blush and laughed. "He comes here so much he almost pays my rent!" The owner, holding his sides, laughed heartily and moved to the back of the kitchen to sit down.

Hinata glanced over at Naruto again and decided that it was better to try and talk to him after she had finished eating. Hinata gently handled her hashi and picked up the steaming noodles and brought them to her mouth. She chewed them silently as the taste flowed through her mouth. The aroma of the noodles reached her nose as it twitched, picking up the sweet scent of ramen. _I can see why Naruto likes it so much…_ Hinata sat quietly in her seat. Slowly munching her noodles. She looked over at Naruto who had already finished his first bowl and was asking for another. Hinata smiled as she concentrated back on her ramen. Hinata figured that with all the ramen Naruto would be eating, it would be impossible to find the time to talk to him. Hinata reached down into her bowl of ramen with her hashi to find there were no noodles left in her bowl, only broth. She sipped the broth, still taking numerous glances at Naruto. She didn't notice, but her face was getting redder by the second. Naruto, on his third bowl of ramen slurped loudly and he enjoyed every strand of pasta. The owner glanced at Hinata and then looked over at Naruto and started to laugh slapping a hand on his forehead. Hinata blushed even more, it couldn't have been that obvious, at least not to Naruto. Naruto paid no attention to the owner's laughter and slurped up the watery broth.

Naruto patted his stomach and leaned back in his seat. Naruto glanced at Hinata who quickly looked away. She was as red as the lettering on the outside of the ramen stand. Naruto gave Hinata a weird look and then grinned. "Hey, Hinata-chan, you don't talk much do you?"

Hinata turned her head slightly as she looked at Naruto. "N-no Naruto-kun. I was never one for keeping a conversation." She looked back at her empty bowl of ramen. It was her happiest moment. She was able to spend time alone with Naruto, but she could never find the words to start a conversations with him. At that moment she wished she could've been a little more forward in her actions, but like any other day, she just acted like a shy and conservative girl. Hinata began to push her fingers together as her focus remained locked on the empty bowl. It seemed to help when she wasn't looking directly at Naruto. Her thoughts just came to her a bit more naturally. "N-Naruto-kun..." She paused before going on. "Do you... want to go for a walk?"

Naruto let out a short laugh. "Sure! Why waste a nice day like this?" Naruto took out money from his frog purse and slapped it down on the counter.

Hinata reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "How much do I owe you?" She asked sheepishly. She was a little embarrassed the owner saw through her so easily.

The owner smiled. "Don't worry about this one, it's on the house." As Naruto turned around, the owner gave Hinata a wink and a thumbs up. He mouthed the words "Go for it." and then went back to his work in the kitchen, laughing cheerfully at the dense boy and his admirer.

The two began to walk in the warm sunlight. The glare off the windows blinded Hinata somewhat. She shielded her eyes from the bright sun and looked at Naruto, who was as cheerful as ever. Holding his head high, the sun shone on his face, leaving no darkness or shadow on his facial features. A boy that seemed of pure innocence, instead of the bloodthristy kid everyone saw him as. It was puzzling as to how someone that was so shunned and hated could be so cheerful and happy all the time. Hinata gazed at his radiating joy. She couldn't help but be affected by Naruto's seemingly glowing aura. She smiled as she fiddled with her parka. Making their way through the park, Hinata noticed a bench underneath the shade of a tree. "Want to sit down Naruto-kun?"

Naruto glanced down at Hinata and grinned a toothy smile. "Sure, Hinata-chan"

They made their way to the bench and sat down. Hinata rubbed her arm as she looked away from Naruto. Naruto decided to break the awkward silence between them. "So what have you been up to lately Hinata-chan?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "Oh, nothing much... Just a few missions here and there. Nothing too important. Not like your missions Naruto-kun." Hinata looked down at her jeans and blushed. Naruto always seemed to get the most excitement out of anyone. Her boring life was nothing to be proud of. She was just plain and shy. The girl that was only known for being the heir to the Hyuuga throne. Weaker than her sister and almost always a disappointment to her family name. Hinata envied Naruto because of his interesting lifestyle and outgoing attitude. Some of the things that she would never experience. She would just sit around and train from time to time. Naruto was always out either training hard or having a good time.

Naruto leaned back and looked up at the sky. "Well, I'm sure I was getting the same kinds of missions as you. Until they finally decided to give us a harder one." Naruto's face turned saddened slightly. "I... never thought that such a simple mission would turn out so serious... In the end, you're just glad it's over. Yet after all your hard work you have nothing to show for it... just battle scars and a bit of money. No welcome home parties, no recognition that you had done anything special. And with such a ridiculous story, no one to believe you."

Hinata scooted closer to Naruto and placed her hand on his. "I believe you Naruto-kun" Hinata looked at Naruto with eyes filled with compassion and enthusiam. She was willing to believe Naruto's stories whether they were true or not. Hearing anything that Naruto had to say always brought her joy. She felt she was closer to Naruto with every word he spoke. She always wanted to hear more. He could say he really was hokage and she would believe it just the same. As long as it meant she could hear his warm voice, his lasting childhood dreams, anything about himself, she didn't care what he had to say.

Naruto stared at Hinata. The cheerful look returning to his face. He smiled at Hinata and took her hand. A shiver coursed through Hinata's body. The crimson returning to her face at a fantastic rate. She gazed at Naruto. She couldn't believe that her lifelong crush was actually holding her hand. Hinata became instantly shy as she continuted to hold Naruto's hand. She turned her face away but kept her eyesight on Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun..." She stammered.

Naruto gazed dreamily at Hinata. "Hinata-chan..." He placed a finger underneath Hinata's chin and turned her head towards Naruto. Gently guiding Hinata to his lips, they kissed underneath the shade, protected by the sun and people's prying eyes. The couple remained lip locked, oblivious to their surroundings.

Kiba could be seen about twenty meters down the road with a bouquet of flowers in hand. Walking at a leisurely pace towards the park where the unkowing couple were kissing underneath the privacy of a tree. _Come on Kiba, you've stood around too long. It's time to tell her how you feel. _As Kiba came closer to approaching the bench, the sight became more visible to him with each step. The sight soon became obvious to Kiba. He saw Naruto and Hinata sitting together. Holding hands and kissing like two soul mates who's search for each other had just come to an end. Kiba was flooded with grief as he looked at the sight before him. He looked at the flowers in his hand, growled, and threw them to the ground. He turned with a look of defeat on his face, and walked back in the other direction. _So she finally did it... She finally told him how she feels..._ Kiba walked away from the touching scene of two souls joining. Like a diminishing shadow he disappeared into the distance.

The two remained kissing until both their mouths grew tired and needed to stop. Naruto stared at Hinata, at a loss for words. "W-wow..."

Hinata held a finger to her chin as she blushed more than ever. Her giggling laughter showing her utter delight. Words weren't needed after what had just happened. Hinata wrapped herself around Naruto's arm and fell asleep in the warm sun seeping through the protection of the tree. Naruto smiled and put an arm around Hinata. Closing his eyes, he joined Hinata in a world of dreams, the newly formed couple sleeping together now full of hope and undescribable joy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That one's for you Hinata-chan! I'll try to juggle my two stories along with another one I'm doing. Plz review this chapter, I want to hear what everyone thinks.__


	2. Intertwined Fates

Ch. 2 - Intertwined Fates  
  
Naruto woke up in a daze, as the world around him slowly became visible. It was dusk and he was well overdue to get home. Naruto moved his legs to stand up as he felt a weight that kept them from moving. There, resting quietly on Naruto's lap was Hinata. A smile was spread across her face as she breathed softly. _That's right_. Naruto remembered. _Wow, I almost can't believe it… It happened so fast. I don't think either of us thought it was real._ Naruto gazed down at Hinata's dark purple hair, glowing in the remaining sunlight. Naruto smiled and gently stroked Hinata's hair. Tucked her stray hands behind her ear. Naruto caressed Hinata's cheek with a single finger. Hinata's body shivered as she let out a sigh. Naruto admired Hinata's facial features as they slowly lost their detail in the diminishing light. _She really is beautiful_. He thought. _It's a surprise that a girl like her would like a guy like me._ The sun set and Naruto thought it would be best to wake Hinata and let her know that it was probably time to go home. Naruto gave Hinata a light shake. "Wake up Hinata. It's time to go."  
  
Hinata slowly opened her eyes to a dark and grassy field. Hinata sat up and looked around. Aside from a few trees, she saw nothing but a shadowy figure. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. As the person became more familiar, she realized that she was looking straight into Naruto's eyes. Hinata quickly looked away and blushed. Remembering what had happened before she fell asleep, she felt suddenly embarrassed and joyous at the same time. "N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable with me sleeping on you… It was just so nice and I- I…"  
  
Naruto placed a finger on Hinata's lips. "Hinata, calm down. It's alright. You weren't any trouble. It's… nice to have you around." Naruto noticed Hinata starting to go bright red. Naruto looked up at the stars staring to form. It seemed that they had something in store for the two. A couple of stars in particular seemed to shine brilliantly in the night sky. Surrounded by many other twinkling lights, these two were the only ones that mattered to Naruto. Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata and pulled her closer. Hinata rest her head on Naruto's shoulder as they gazed into the night sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight."   
  
Hinata snuggled up to Naruto for warmth. It had gotten considerably colder since the sun went down. "Yes, they are Naruto-kun." Hinata looked up at Naruto's face. The stars weren't of Hinata's concern. Naruto was the most outstanding thing in her eyes. Hinata's dreamy gaze was locked on Naruto's deep blue eyes, and constant smile. Hinata buried herself in Naruto's jacket, and held onto Naruto's waist. She didn't want to let go, even if it meant her life. Naruto had meant everything to her as a child, and things didn't change now. She would die to be with Naruto.   
  
Naruto averted his gaze from the stars and stared down into Hinata's silver clouded eyes. Their eyes now interlocked, Naruto moved his arm down to Hinata's waist and braced her neck as he brought her towards his ever-waiting lips. A slight shade of pink found its way onto Hinata's face. She closed her eyes and brought her arms up around his shoulders. Their lips met as they held each other close. Their newfound love for each other as strong as the bond that held Konoha together. Their lips grew tired along with their tongues, but neither of them was willing to stop. The moment that could never last long enough would ironically last as long as they wanted it to. Naruto ran his fingers through Hinata's hair, as Hinata's hand began to make its way up Naruto's shirt. Hinata rubbed Naruto's stomach as she started to move towards his back, up towards his neck. Naruto gasped as Hinata's gentle touch made short work of his hormones. Naruto stroked Hinata's neck. Her breathing became heavy as she continued to rub Naruto's neck. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at the starry sky ahead of her. Her eyes went suddenly wide, as she became aware of the time. She quickly broke the unending kiss between them and withdrew her hand from Naruto's shirt. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She said quickly. "It's late, my father will be furious with me already, I have to get home."  
  
Naruto took Hinata's hand and looked into her eyes. "I'll walk you home." Naruto's eyes pleaded to be with her just a little bit longer. Hinata smiled and gripped Naruto's hand. They walked hand in hand through the starlit park keeping silent, letting they're smiles speak for them. Hinata finally spoke up. "N-Naruto-kun, earlier today… What made you, um… you know…"  
  
Naruto brought his hands behind his head. His eyes shut in thought. "Well I… don't know… I just… " Naruto's words faded off. There really was no way to describe it. It just… happened. The girl that was all but noticed by Naruto was now his way of life.   
  
Hinata accepted Naruto's silent answer. She didn't understand what happened to her either. It was probably a question better left unanswered. Hinata looked over at Naruto. He seemed to have a puzzled look on his face. He looked over at Hinata. "Hinata… how long have you had these… feelings?"  
  
Hinata looked away from Naruto's gaze as she started blushing. She pushed her two index fingers together as she thought up an answer. She looked up at Naruto. "Well, for as long as I can remember. I've always liked you. I always dreamed that someday you would notice me. Day after day, I've watched you and admired you. After seeing how hard you always worked during training, all I ever saw was an innocent boy that worked his hardest to become noticed and respected. Something that I hope to achieve someday." Hinata became somewhat depressed. Her father was always scolding her for something, and no one else gave her much attention.   
  
Naruto placed an arm on Hinata's shoulders. His eyes were sad and understanding. It pained Naruto to think that Hinata had actually suffered a fate similar to his own. Both not regarded by anyone as anything special. Alone in a world surrounded by people. Naruto ran his hand across Hinata's cheek. "Hinata, no matter what you think of yourself or of how others think about you, know this…" Naruto leaned over and kissed Hinata's forehead. "…I love you."   
  
Tears began running down Hinata's face. She had never been so happy. She finally got the attention of the person she wanted the most. She could face whatever her father had to say to her. Nothing could ruin her mood. "N-Naruto-kun, I…" She paused and clutched onto Naruto's arm. "Thank you." Hinata looked at the road ahead and noticed a shady silhouette sitting atop a roof. When they got closer Hinata recognised the figure as Inazuka Kiba. Hinata waved and gave a cheerful smile. "Hello Kiba-kun, what are you doing out so late?" Kiba looked down at the waltzing couple. His face filled with hatred. He got up and jumped from the roof, the moonlight outlining his fleeing figure. Hinata sighed. She always felt that Kiba had some sort of liking for her, she just never saw Kiba as a boyfriend but more like a brother. Always watching over her, protecting her from life's problems. It just seemed to Hinata that he cared for her too much to accept him as anything closer than a friend.  
  
Naruto raised a brow at Kiba's display. "Geeze, that guy's never had any respect. Not even the common courtesy of returning a simple hello."  
  
Hinata wrapped tighter around Naruto's arm. "Don't blame him Naruto-kun…he didn't mean to be rude. He was probably just tired, and didn't see me." Hinata couldn't help but think how this would affect the relationship between her and Kiba. If it bothered him this much to see her with Naruto, how could they keep the same bond as they had before? It would cause too much tension and too much suffering for Kiba. Hinata couldn't have that. He was too close a friend for her to cause Kiba any more pain. If that was the case, Hinata couldn't accept Kiba's friendship as long as she was with Naruto. Hinata became depressed at the thought of possibly having to lose one of her best friends as a cost for finally getting the boy she loved.   
  
Naruto and Hinata continued walking. The numerous possible outcomes running through Hinata's mind. She never thought that being with Naruto would put her in such a predicament. What was she supposed to do? She started to look over at Naruto hoping that he could give her some encouragement. When she turned her head she found that he was already watching her with a look of concern in his eyes. Had she really been that obvious in what she was thinking about? Her face showed every worry going through her mind, her uncertainties. Naruto spoke softly. "Are you okay Hinata?"  
  
Hinata fiddled with her jacket. "I'm alright Naruto-kun, I'm just worried about Kiba-kun. I don't think he'll really approve of us." In truth Hinata really didn't care what anybody else thought, but she'd rather have Kiba's consent, than have to deal with his constant growls and glares.   
  
Naruto gave Hinata a questioning look. He didn't much care about the fact that she wanted to have the permission of Kiba, who shouldn't have that kind of right in the first place. Naruto sighed. "If you really want the O.K. from that stuck up dog, then you can ask him tomorrow. But for now, it's late and we really should be getting home."  
  
Hinata began to fidget with the strings hanging down from her hood. She began thinking of the rivalry that would begin between the two. She didn't want to get caught in the middle, let alone be the cause of a cat and dogfight. She sighed and stared at the ground as they continued walking. Time slowed to a crawl, Hinata's mind was trapped in an endless loop of heartbreaks, clashes, and putdowns. Hinata shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. She looked up to see her house behind closed steel gates. They seemed almost as restraining as her father. Hinata leaned over and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. She waved him goodbye as she ran towards the gates of her house. With a loud creak, the steel bars swung open and slammed shut with a loud "Clang!". She quickly ran up to the doors and tried as quietly as she could not to make any noise. Failed. The lights snapped on as she was blinded by a brilliant white luminance. Her father Hiashi stood in the hallway, preventing Hinata from finding anyway to make it past up to her room. "Hinata! What are you doing out so late?"  
  
Hinata began to quiver. She always hated it when her father got this mad. "I- I lost track of the time, and I-"  
  
Hinata's father cut her off. "I told you to never have anything to do with that boy!"  
  
Hinata found herself beginning to grow enraged. She didn't feel anybody had the right to shun people, or keep people from interacting with who they wanted. And she didn't feel that Naruto was any different. The only boy that now loved her for who she was, and the only boy that she had been in love with since as far back as she could remember. Her father had no right to keep her from him. She would forever protect her right to be with him. "You don't know him! You never knew him! I won't let you keep me from seeing him!" Hinata launched herself at her father, ready to attack with all her might.   
  
Hinata's father evaded her attack, and countered with a direct blow to the stomach. Hinata coughed a bit of blood. Hiashi's were stern. "There are things you don't understand Hinata, don't go near that boy again."  
  
The words echoed like the wind in an empty hallway. Hinata couldn't accept this answer. Never, not unless she knew a reason why. Hinata activated her Byakugan and tried for another attack on Hiashi's open stomach. Her attack was caught in mid-air. Hiashi winced a bit, Hinata's attack had made contact, despite it not actually hitting him. "I... won't spite him just because everyone else does... If you weren't so blind, you might actually see what he's like." Hinata coughed more blood.   
  
Hiashi's expression changed slightly. He let go of Hinata and let her drop to the floor. He sighed as he turned away. "Go to bed Hinata, we'll discuss this more tomorrow morning." Hiashi, despite his seemingly malice based intentions, he didn't want to risk Hinata's safety. _Maybe that boy needs someone like you...Hinata.  
_  
Hinata slowly picked herself up off the ground. She couldn't believe what she had just tried to do. She smiled weakly, she had just attempted to attack her own father, spite the fact that her attempt had failed miserably, she hoped she had made some sort of impact on her father's mind. Hinata dragged herself up the stairs, still coughing up small amounts of blood. She made her way to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She lay staring at the ceiling, she would rest happy. She protected the love she had for Naruto, she was finally able to stand up to her father. Hinata turned over to her side. _Thank you Naruto, it's because of you_...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Naruto turned away from the towering gates. Walking alone in the dimly lit streets. _Hinata... a special someone that I love.._. This was all Naruto could think about. Someone that recognized him as a special person. Love was such a new concept to Naruto. He felt sick, his feelings for Hinata made him feel uneasy. He never had to rely on anyone before. It made him feel insecure. He decided that he would just have to get used to the feeling of needing someone elses help. Despite all the sleep that Naruto had gotten, he felt tired and the need to go to bed. He strolled up to the door of his house, unlocked the door, and made his way up to his room. He collapsed onto his bed. His eyes heavy, one thought went through his mind before he drifted off into an unconcious state. _Thank you Hinata..._  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Sorry that took so long everyone, I try to get these to you as fast as I can, please R&R. 


End file.
